Suspicions
by Taahoma
Summary: Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.
1. Les hormones l'emportent sur la raison

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom : **Reborn!

**Couple : **10051 ¤happy faces¤

**Genre : **Romance (sûrement !)

**Rating : **T pour cause de… suggestivités !

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Taaho : Si un jour nous les possédons, ils auront mal… n'est-ce pas Azili ? =D

**Note :** Nous avons terminé la fic de notre côté ! Il ne nous manque plus qu'à finir de corriger et d'agencer mais l'histoire se termine en dix neufs chapitres !

Have fun !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> - Quand les hormones l'emportent sur la raison**

Accoudé à son bureau devant une masse impressionnante de paperasse à vérifier et signer, Byakuran s'ennuyait. Il avait beau fixer la pile de document et essayer de la faire disparaître par la pensée, rien à faire, elle était toujours bel et bien là. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse dans son fauteuil, en poussant un soupir, et accrocha ses yeux au plafond. Le temps paraissait passer moins vite quand Irie n'était pas à proximité de lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son bras droit, envoyé au Japon pour superviser la base Melon, soit la personne qu'il chérissait le plus ?

Confortablement installé, le boss des Millefiore repensa à la vision conférence qu'il avait eue quelques heures auparavant avec Shoichi. Il avait passé plus de temps à contempler son visage qu'à écouter son rapport. Ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver le jeune homme et une fois de plus il lui avait reproché le fait qu'il ne prenait pas son travail au sérieux. L'énervement et la colère faisaient partie, après le visage souriant, des expressions qu'il aimait voir le plus sur le visage du porteur de l'anneau du soleil.

Subitement, il eut envie de lui parler, le voir et même le prendre dans ses bras. Il commençait sérieusement à être en manque du parfum et de la chaleur de son amant. Pourquoi le Japon était-il si loin de l'Italie ? Maudits Vongola qui avaient élu domicile aussi loin et qui, surtout, ne s'étaient pas gentiment rendus. Pour le coup, tel un enfant gâté, il tenait responsable Sawada Tsunayoshi de l'éloignement d'Irie.

Byakuran se redressa et s'approcha du visiophone. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant d'appeler. Il avait oublié le décalage horaire… A cette heure là, Shoichi venait sûrement d'aller se coucher et ce dernier refusait de prendre tout appel de son parrain la nuit depuis que celui-ci abusait des appels nocturnes sous prétexte qu'il avait juste envie d'entendre sa voix. Son ami devenait vraiment de mauvaise humeur quand il manquait de sommeil. A tel point que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs doutait des sentiments de son bras droit à son égard.

Le boss des Millefiore décida donc d'être raisonnable pour aujourd'hui. Quoique, peut être pas aussi raisonnable que cela. En effet, même s'il avait renoncé à l'idée d'appeler le Japonais, une autre idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se hâta d'appeler un quelconque subordonné d'affréter son jet privé le plus vite possible, prétextant un voyage d'affaire urgent et une visite surprise de contrôle à la base Melone.

Une fois l'ordre ordonné, Byakuran prit quelques affaires et sortit de la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, il lança un bref regard à la pile de papier qui reposait sur son bureau. Cette paperasse n'était pas urgente et pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il y avait des choses plus importantes pour lui qui occupaient son esprit pour le moment. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas correctement travailler s'il n'était pas concentré, non ?

Confortablement installé dans son jet privé, Byakuran fixait le ciel à travers le hublot dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que quelques heures qui le séparaient de sa retrouvaille avec son amant. Celui-ci n'étant pas au courant, il espérait que cette petite surprise ferait effet. Pour s'occuper, il imaginait toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour surprendre Irie.

Le boss des Millefiore hésitait encore. Allait-il se faufiler dans sa chambre et le surprendre pendant son sommeil, en le réveillant de façon sensuelle ? ou bien, allait-il l'attendre bien sagement assis au bureau de son bras droit ? En tout cas, il avait hâte de découvrir l'expression qu'allait arborer Shoichi en le découvrant à la base sans l'avoir prévenu de sa venue. Et une chose était sûre, il voulait être le seul à profiter de cet instant. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas serré contre lui.

S'étant lassé de regarder les nuages défiler dehors, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le repose-tête et ferma les yeux. Très vite, il s'endormit, rêvant ainsi de sa future retrouvaille avec son amant.

Quand l'avion atterri, une charmante demoiselle vint le réveiller. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche la remercia avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Cette dernière rougit devant ce magnifique visage rayonnant.

En posant le pied sur le sol Japon, Byakuran sentit l'excitation et la joie d'enfin revoir Irie après ces interminables semaines l'envahir. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Le voyage avait été long. Il était à présent 4h du matin sur le sol nippon. Escorté par deux White Spell ainsi que deux Cervello, le Boss des Millefiore pénétra dans la basse Melone le plus naturellement possible. Sur son passage, les membres de sa famille déjà ou encore éveillés à cette heure-ci s'arrêtèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Ils étaient tous stupéfiés de voir ici, en personne, le parrain se baladant dans les couloirs sans avoir été prévenu au préalable. Cette situation amusait beaucoup le jeune homme. Si ses subornés réagissaient comme ça, comme allait réagir Shoichi en le voyant débarquer ?

Après quelques indications à son escorte pour prévenir de sa venue et d'organiser une réunion le lendemain matin vers 9h, Byakuran informa qu'il allait s'allonger un peu avant de rencontrer les différents capitaines escouades présents ici. Puis, il s'empressa de se diriger vers la chambre d'Irie.

Une fois devant, il ouvrit doucement la porte avant d'être légèrement frustré de constater que la pièce était vide. Où pouvait-il donc être ?  
>Il entra dans la chambre et inspecta celle-ci. Elle était plutôt en bazar. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à son ami japonais. Après son petit tour d'inspection et avoir enlevé sa veste, il décida de l'attendre sur son lit. Il espérait que son amant n'allait pas trop se faire désirer. Il avait trop longtemps attendu.<p>

Cependant après quelques minutes, Byakuran commençait a trouver le temps long. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse et fixa le plafond dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais celui-ci était d'un blanc ennuyeux. Même pas une quelconque tâche ou fissure pour faire travailler son imagination. Il se demandait si Irie avait l'habitude d'observer ce plafond avant de s'endormir.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la chambre de son amant à la base Melone. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de venir la visiter depuis que son bras droit avait pris ses fonctions au Japon. A vrai dire, il n'avait dû se rendre qu'une ou deux fois ici depuis la fin de la construction de ce bâtiment.

C'était donc là que Shoichi s'endormait le soir. Le lit était plutôt confortable. Le parrain des Millefiore se tourna et agrippa l'oreiller qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Celui-ci était imprégné du parfum de son amant. C'est en humant à plein poumon cette odeur qu'il se rendit compte à quel point cette dernière pouvait lui manquer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs serra un peu plus contre lui l'oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, son impatience grandissait. Mais que faisait Shoichi à cette heure là, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Était-il encore entrain de travailler ? Quand même pas à cette heure-là quand même ? Ou alors était-il dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme par exemple ce Spanner ? Après tout, il était plutôt proche avec ce Black Spell. Ils étaient amis d'enfance. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Cela ressemblait fort à de la jalousie. Mais comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il vivait aussi loin de son amant ? Cependant, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Irie de faire des infidélités. Il était bien trop pur et innocent pour faire ce genre de choses. Décidemment, l'absence de son ami lui faisait avoir des idées bizarres. Il savait très bien qu'il était plutôt du genre à s'être endormi devant son ordinateur, avec les touches de son clavier imprimées sur la joue, plutôt qu'à faire des choses pas très catholique avec quelqu'un d'autre que son boss.

Byakuran soupira. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre la venue de Shoichi. Déjà que celui avait fait tomber à l'eau son plan machiavélique de le surprendre dans son lit en plein somme. Vraiment, Irie était trop sérieux.

Le parrain de Millefiore se décida enfin à se redresser et se lever pour partir à la recherche de son amant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait très envie de se moquer un peu de lui avec les marques de son clavier sur la figure. Cela lui apprendrait à le faire patienter alors qu'il s'était déplacé rien que pour le voir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taahoma<span> :** Et voilà qui termine notre premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. ¤respire¤ C'est la troisième que je poste sur ce couple, il est décidément trop mignon pour que je puisse m'en passer, hihi ¤petit cœur¤

On espère que vous l'aurez apprécié et à bientôt pour la suite !

_**Taahoma et Azili**_


	2. Quand le rêve devient réalité

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom : **Reborn!

**Couple : **Byakuran x Irie – parce que nous le voulons bien !

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T – un début de festivité ?

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Nous avons eu beau menacer, nous n'avons pas pu obtenir l'histoire.

**Note :** C'est parti pour le chapitre 2/19 ! ^^

Have toujours fun !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>** -**** Quand le rêve devient réalité**

« Irie-sama, vous devriez vraiment aller vous coucher. »

Un signe de la main répondit à l'une des jumelles qui s'étaient présentées au bureau de leur chef. Soupirant, elles s'inclinèrent et laissèrent, pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, la porte automatique se refermer sur elle.

Leur chef n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année et poussait un peu trop ses capacités à rester réveillé jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se mette en mode off. Dans ces cas là, il s'endormait sans prévenir, peu importe l'activité qu'il exerçait ; peu importe la position dans laquelle il était. Alors pour éviter à n'avoir à le déplacer jusque dans son lit – il fallait dire que même pour un jeune japonais de petit gabarit, il pesait son poids pour les deux jeunes femmes – elles préféraient s'assurer qu'il quittait son travail et se couchait. Cependant pour cette soirée, Irie était tenace et s'accrochait à son ordinateur sans vraiment de raison. En écoutant distraitement ce qu'on lui disait, complètement las de son quotidien, il faisait défiler des images sur son écran. Ses yeux préféraient vagabonder un peu partout dans la pièce mais finirent par retomber encore une fois sur le dernier rapport qu'il avait rédigé qu'il secoua du bout de l'index.

Cela faisait à présent cinq à six semaines qu'il n'avait pu voir son amant et alors qu'il ne voulait pas tellement le reconnaître, celui-ci le manquait durement. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait aperçu ses yeux. Il y luisait un genre de lubricité qui le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait encore perdu tous ses moyens. Alors pour cacher sa gêne, il avait râlé et coupé court à la conversation, préférant se réfugier loin de ce sourire aimant. Irie avait remarqué, ce soir encore que sa présence manquait et – il rougit en y pensant – qu'il avait envie de lui.

Son cœur demandait son jumeau et était fatigué de ne subir que le stress des affaires sérieuses de la base. Irie se sentait perdu car tant de temps loin des bras de Byakuran le rendait malade et il avait assez peur – connaissant la nature joueuse de son chef – que celui-ci ne s'amusât ailleurs, avec d'autres. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son amour mais il pouvait très bien se lasser de lui. La réciproque, cependant, ne pourrait jamais être vraie. Chaque fois qu'il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose de lui, il se sentait immanquablement heureux. Et il était plutôt ravi que ce sentiment n'ait fait qu'augmenter depuis le début de leur relation.

Mais à ce moment même… il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir en vrai une de ses mèches blanches ou comble du bonheur, de pouvoir même croiser un regard. La reproduction numérique ne le satisfaisait hélas plus assez.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un coup, obligeant sa chaise à reculer de plusieurs mètres de lui. Il était quoi… quatre heures du matin, non ? Il avait terminé son travail, non ? Alors… il pouvait bien s'autoriser une petite sortie… non ?

Irie éteignit son ordinateur et la pièce se plongea dans le noir le plus complet. Ah, il n'y voyait plus rien, comme si on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Battant des bras devant lui, il marcha doucement. Il balaya du pied une pile de CDs qui fit un bruit d'enfer en se renversant. Quelques pas après, il se prit le genou dans un meuble bas. Il retint un cri de douleurs alors qu'il pestait sur sa malchance. S'il se cognait encore, alors pour sûr il devait être maudit. Un triste destin devait surement l'empêcher de rejoindre l'élu de son cœur.

Il parvint enfin à toucher l'interrupteur de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et la lumière du couloir l'aveugla soudainement.

« Irie-sama, que faites-vous ? Vous allez enfin vous coucher ? »

Arrêté devant une Cervello, le jeune homme se trouva bien bête. Il n'avait pas pensé à une réponse à donner à ce type de questions, surtout venant de cette femme. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'il avait décidé de lâcher un peu son boulot pour faire un saut jusqu'en Italie ? Après tout, les temps étaient calmes à la base et tout le petit monde pouvait bien se passer de lui – oulà, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Byakuran... – ou qu'effectivement...

« Oui, quelque chose... comme ça ? »

Il disparut rapidement de la vue de la demoiselle qui haussa les épaules en entendant un "bonne nuit" timide. Irie suivit le couloir jusqu'à une grande porte qu'il ouvrit en posant seulement sa main sur le capteur. Il soupira. Il avait stressé pour rien devant la Cervello... ce qu'il détestait chez lui était son état nerveux. Il était peureux d'un rien. Qu'aurait fait la Cervello s'il avait dit qu'il partait pour l'Italie ? Il avait préféré tenté de mentir... enfin, il avait plutôt fui. Il lui était impossible de mentir, il ne savait juste pas vraiment comment faire sans se sentir tout honteux.

Pourtant… il avait réussi, une fois ?

Pourquoi la lumière de sa chambre était-elle allumée ? remarqua-t-il enfin alors qu'il y entrait. Il ouvrit sa veste qu'on lui avait forcé à porter pour son entrevue numérique avec son boss et la posa sur le dossier du canapé à côté d'une autre.

« Bon... de quoi aurais-je besoin ? » se questionna-t-il.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers son armoire qu'il s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait... une autre veste ? Irie revint vers le canapé et prit dans ses mains le tissu. Une odeur reconnaissable entre mille !

Il avait fini par venir à lui.

Sans un bruit, et avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, une silhouette s'approcha doucement du jeune japonais. Lentement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Irie, avant de resserrer son étreinte et de se coller à lui. Cette douceur, cette odeur, ce contact, tout lui avait tant manqué, et maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin entre ses bras, il ne le lâcherait pas. Cela serait sa punition pour se trouver si loin de lui.

« Tu n'as besoin que de moi, voyons Sho-chan~ » souffla Byakuran au creux de son oreille, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau si douce de son amant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taahoma &amp; Azili<em>**


	3. Début des réjouissances

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom : **Reborn!

**Couple : **10051

**Genre : **Romance.

**Rating : **T – Attention les yeux… !

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Azili : Après les avoir séquestrés, ils se sont échappés et ne sont toujours pas à nous. Mais un jour, nous les aurons... ou pas~

**Note 1 :** Taaho : Oyez Oyez~ Braves gens. Si vous aimez Reborn! et que vous voulez partager cette folie, ça vous dirait de rejoindre notre petite troupe de fêlés sur notre forum ? C'est une communauté prête à accueillir qui le veut bien~ ^^. Pour l'adresse, suivez soit celle de mon profil, soit reborn-no-hk(dot)xooit(dot)fr. =D *de la pub… j'ai honte xD*

**Note 2 :** Taaho : Nous sommes très rapides pour poster mais que voulez-vous ? Il ne nous reste vraiment plus grand-chose à faire ¤smile¤. Cependant, vous risquez de ne pas avoir grand-chose durant le mois d'août. Azili nous abandonne pour le Japon et moi pour le boulot (n'entrez PAS en prépa ! è_é). Mais nous ferons tout de même de notre mieux pour poster à un rythme relativement régulier durant ce mois ^^.

Sur ce~

Have encore fun !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span> – Début des réjouissances**

« B-By-Byakuran ! » s'étrangla Irie.

Surpris de voir ainsi dans ses appartements le boss de la famille Millefiore alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre, Irie faillit lâcher le vêtement qu'il tenait. La bouche grande ouverte, il mit un temps avant de savoir si celui qui était devant lui était ou non le fruit de son imagination. Il approcha sa main vers la joue de l'Italien et appréciant la chaleur qui s'y dégageait, tirait une vraie conclusion à toutes ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'allais te… j'allais… » Irie se tût, rougissant, et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, se nichant contre lui.

Byakuran le lâcha cependant pour le regarder. Il voulait voir son visage, le toucher. Il était lassé de ne le voir qu'à travers un écran. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs voulait à nouveau sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il désirait également voir son expression de surprise. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Surprendre son amant était quelque chose qu'il appréciait le plus avec le taquiner.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du parrain des Millefiore alors qu'il passait de nouveau ses bras autour du corps de son amant.

« Qu'allais-tu donc faire? Sho-chan~ » susurra-t-il, avant d'ajouter sur un ton des plus innocents possibles : « J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, car je compte bien te maintenir éveillé pendant un moment~ »

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Il ne pouvait guère se retenir davantage et mourait d'envie de lui sauter dessus. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Shoichi pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte pour bien lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

« J'allais… prendre une douche ! » se rattrapa Irie en cachant le rouge de son visage de la vue de son amant.

Ainsi contre sa poitrine, Irie pouvait sentir comment son propre cœur s'affolait et il se demandait si on pouvait l'entendre. Prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine, il lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne voulait pas penser à combien il était chanceux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise de son parrain, répondant ainsi à l'invitation que celui-ci lui faisait. Si de telles retrouvailles lui coûtaient la nuit, volontiers qu'il accepterait.

« Une douche ? Mais c'est une excellente idée ça~ après tout ce trajet en avion ça ne me fera pas de mal non plus. Je te frotterais le dos, Sho-chan~ » chantonna gaiement Byakuran.

Il ne comptait pas lâcher son amant maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui.

« Par où se trouve la douche ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à y entraîner Irie.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question Byakuran. Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'Italie pour venir ? » coupa Irie. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de la proposition – ou plutôt l'obligation – de Byakuran mais cela l'intriguait grandement. Un problème était-il survenu ?

« Mais c'est pourtant évident, c'est pour être avec toi Sho-chan~ ! Je commençais à me lasser de te voir seulement à travers un écran. Et puis, tu m'as interdit de t'appeler en pleine nuit juste pour entendre ta voix. Je suis donc venu te voir~» La façon dont il avait répondit était aussi innocente qu'un enfant.

« En même temps, trois heures du matin n'est pas une heure pour appeler les gens. Quand bien même il serait sept heures de moins là où tu es, » rétorqua Irie.

Il en profita d'avoir le regard détourné pour constater le désordre de sa chambre. Mon dieu, comment Byakuran avait-il pu ne pas émettre le moindre commentaire sur ce bazar ambiant ? Autrefois – enfin, il y a de ça plusieurs années – nul doute que la pièce aurait été d'une propreté incroyable. Il laissait bien trop facilement ses affaires informatiques et vêtements coloniser le moindre centimètre carré de son sol.

Il s'écarta de son amant et se dégagea ainsi de ses bras. Quelque part, il n'avait pas menti. Il voulait vraiment prendre une douche. Il ne devait pas sentir la rose après cette semaine enfermée dans son bureau pour travailler. La base Melone avait encore besoin d'améliorations.

Irie ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement et le chauffage se mit en route. Byakuran le suivait des yeux. Un large sourire enfantin illuminait son visage. La vue de son amant l'avait rendu joyeux et avait chassé toute la fatigue causé par son long trajet.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Irie. En chemin, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, chaussettes et t-shirt. Les laissant négligemment tomber au sol. Après tout, une ou deux choses en plus par terre dans cette chambre sens dessus dessous allaient passer parfaitement inaperçues. La difficulté allait d'être de les retrouver après. Mais cela était le dernier des soucis du grand boss des Millefiore. Pour le moment, seul l'instant présent et son bras droit lui importaient.

Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche s'arrêta.

« Une vraie salle de bain japonaise. Je vois que les architectes ont fait du bon travail. Elle est plutôt spacieuse, tu en as de la chance Sho-chan. Tu as même une grande baignoire, intéressant~ » commenta-t-il, tout en enlevant sa ceinture et en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Malgré les apparences, Byakuran se livrait à un combat intérieur des plus animés pour se retenir de se jeter sauvagement sur son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. S'il le faisait, celui-ci risquerait de se dérober devant tant d'enthousiasme. Les japonais, ou du moins Irie, pouvaient parfois se montrer très coincés.

« J'avais tout de même demandé quelque chose de plus... intime. » Irie fit le tour de la pièce.

Byakuran avait raison. Elle était très spacieuse et sûrement un peu trop. Le carrelage était d'un blanc sain et la baignoire prenait presque un quart de la pièce. Irie s'y sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il aimait avoir autant de privilèges, maintenant, mais il se sentait à part comparé aux conditions dans lesquelles vivaient encore sa famille. Grâce à Byakuran, l'argent qu'il touchait était assez conséquent pour qu'il puisse le partager avec ses parents. Ainsi avaient-ils pu partir en vacance l'été dernier, dans un magnifique centre balnéaire et visiter la France.

Le bruit de la ceinture s'ouvrant fit se retourner Irie vers Byakuran. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne avant qu'il ne finisse par se mettre entièrement nu. Le geste le stoppa net. Il voulait peut-être faire durer un peu plus longtemps le moment de leur retrouvaille mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'avait prévu Byakuran. Pourquoi attendre encore plus alors qu'il avait déjà suffisamment attendu ?

« J'imagine que tu préférerais un bain non ? » proposa-t-il.

Souriant, le parrain se pencha vers son ami et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Douche ou bain peu m'importe~ du moment que tu partages ce moment avec moi. » Puis, il la lui mordilla.

Irie ne lâcha pas son sourire. L'instant suivant allait sûrement être bien amusant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


	4. Intrusion

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom : **Reborn!

**Couple : **10051 – On va les faire souffrir ¤petit cœur¤

**Genre : **Romance.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** S'il vous plaît ! Pourrait-on les obtenir ? On ne sait pas ce qu'on en fera mais on les traitera avec respects~ Non ? Bon bah tant pis, on aura essayé…

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span> – Intrusion**

Byakuran passa de nouveau ses bras autour d'Irie et le serra fortement contre lui afin de le retenir un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas envie que son amant ne se dérobe encore. Le jeune homme se sentait revivre en sentant la chaleur de Shoichi contre lui. Comment avait-il fait pour résister aussi longtemps sans le voir ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas venir au Japon plutôt ? Pour une fois, il avait su se montrer raisonnable, du moins pendant un temps puisqu'il était parti sur un coup de tête.

« Puisque j'ai fait tout ce chemin, tu vas devoir bien prendre soin de moi~ » dit-il sur un ton pervers.

« Comme si je ne le faisais déjà pas assez, » plaisanta Irie.

Byakuran descendit ses mains sur ses fesses et l'embrassa. Quel bonheur de pouvoir goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de son amant. Le japonais sentit tout un courant le traverser par le toucher de Byakuran courant qui durant tout son parcours lui donna des frissons démesurés. Il avait du mal à penser que cela fut vrai et pourtant. Il répondit au baiser avec envie et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait comme l'impression de revivre à chaque fois ces moments de passion, de redécouvrir les sensations. Elles étaient à chaque fois nouvelles.

Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus le désir se faisait ardant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs laissa ses envies et ses hormones prendre le dessus. La raison n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans ses retrouvailles avec Shoichi. D'ailleurs, la malheureuse n'avait pas souvent son mot à dire. Le boss des Millefiore était plutôt du genre à écouter ses envies plutôt qu'elle.

Doucement, il l'obligea à reculer pour entrer complètement dans la salle de bain et le dirigea vers la douche.

Le jeune homme commença à passer ses mains sous les vêtements pour sentir la douceur de la peau. Irie commença à se perdre. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait totalement guider par son instinct et son amant. Il ne répondait plus de rien. Il goûta aux douces caresses avec délectation et ne se contenta que de savourer. Il avait l'impression de rêver... Comment avait-il tenu jusqu'à ce jour sans prendre plaisir à mordiller ces lèvres désireuses de baisers ?, sans frémir sous les mains brûlantes de son boss parcourant son corps ?

Il allait devenir fou.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, ce moment torride n'allait pas durer bien longtemps...

Un grésillement retentit entre ses neurones, signifiant une reconnexion brusque et sévère.

« Shoichi ? On a un problème avec un des systèmes de surveillance et j'aurais besoin de ton aide, » retentit une voix dans la chambre du japonais.

Une présence étrangère**…**

Byakuran était prêt à complètement l'ignorer et il avait bien la ferme intention de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Après tout, cet individu n'allait pas entrer dans la salle de bain sans y être invité. Ils pouvaient très bien faire comme si Shoichi n'était pas dans sa chambre et le négliger volontairement. Cette personne allait bien partir à un moment ou un autre si elle n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Cependant, Irie ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle.

Instinctivement l'interpellé écarta son boss de lui et retravailla ses vêtements pour paraître présentable. Il alla même jusqu'à se soucier de ses cheveux, pourtant toujours en fouillis. Il voulait paraître le plus naturel possible, sobre d'un plaisir libidineux. Si l'intrus le surprenait avec Byakuran, il ne doutait pas des problèmes qui surviendraient.

Ce dernier resta muet sous l'effet de la surprise.

Comment son bras droit pouvait-il l'écarter aussi facilement, et tout ça parce qu'il y avait un intrus dans ses appartements ? Avait-il peur d'être pris pour un pervers pour s'accoquiner comme ça dans les douches avec son patron ?

Il voulut le retenir par le poignet, pour lui faire comprendre qu'en restant silencieux l'opportun allait s'en aller et qu'ils pourraient tranquillement reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, mais malheureusement Irie fut beaucoup plus rapide que lui, et il ne parvint pas à l'agripper.

Byakuran soupira avant de le laisser glisser contre la paroi de la salle de bain. Il allait falloir une douche froide, même très froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. Comment Shoichi avait-il pu le laisser dans cet état ? Cela allait se payer très cher. La nuit allait être longue pour son amant. A cette idée, un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis, il tendit l'oreille pour savoir un peu ce qui se disait.

Byakuran se rappela pourquoi Shoichi était devenu son bras droit. En aucun cas cela était parce qu'il était son amant, mais plutôt parce que celui-ci, quelque soit la situation, était inlassablement sérieux. Le travail primait toujours. D'ailleurs, peut être un peu trop parfois au goût du jeune homme.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi contentieux, le boss ne serait pas resté seul, adossé contre un mur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


	5. Trahison ?  Partie 1

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom : **Reborn!

**Couple : **10051

**Genre : **Romance.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Un jour, on nous les donnera~ Un jour, on les aura~ Pour une folle nuit-… ¤ahem¤

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span> – Trahison ? - Partie 1**

Irie sortit de la salle de bain et croisa immédiatement l'opportun.

« Ah Spanner... »

Il jeta un œil à sa chambre. Parmi tout le bazar ambiant, les vêtements de Byakuran passaient inaperçus. Quoiqu'il se demandait si Spanner était ce genre d'homme à remarquer les minimes détails : Irie n'avait pas deux fois la même veste blanche des Millefiore… Mais le blond ne fit aucune remarque.

« Tu disais ? »

« Une des caméras a lâché, » expliqua le jeune homme en faisant tourner un bâton de sucette dans sa bouche. « Celle devant ta chambre. Je n'arrive pas à la reconnecter. » Il paraissait bien embêté. Son agacement sur cette défaillance de leur système pourtant dit impénétrable se ressentit lorsqu'il mordit dans le bonbon, le faisant craquer bruyamment.

Irie s'était immédiatement jeté sur son ordinateur pour confirmer les dires du technicien et en effet, il ne put constater que des nuages blancs sur l'écran de la caméra. Pourquoi donc seulement celle de sa chambre était-elle hors de fonction ? Byakuran n'était tout de même dans le coup ? N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu as regardé les câbles ? » s'enquit Irie alors qu'il tentait en quelques cliques de reconnecter la malheureuse à son système. Mais comme il le pensait, son ami lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« J'ai été voir s'ils étaient branchés et en effet, pas de coupures, rien. On ne peut même pas accuser une souris.»

Spanner s'était rapproché d'Irie et regardait à présent au dessus de son épaule ce qu'il faisait pour tenter de palier le problème. Malheureusement, chacun de ses essais était vain car le même écran réapparaissait à chaque fois. Embêté, le technicien anglais sortit de sa veste une autre sucette sous plastique. C'était son habituel moyen pour ne pas céder face à ce genre de problèmes.

« Désolé de te déranger à cause de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit le japonais. Si, ça l'était. Ce n'était plus heure pour ça.

Irie soupira en se redressant. Son corps tremblait. Il était encore sous le coup de l'euphorie du moment et surtout il était mort de fatigue. Il était tard et franchement, Irie ne se voyait pas travailler de nouveau. Ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes et en ce qui le concernait, sa capacité à tenir debout n'était que grâce à l'arrivée inattendue de son boss dans sa chambre.

Il hésitait. Devait-il s'en inquiéter maintenant ? Alors que son boss devrait attendre tout seul jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réparé ; ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose, ils ne se voyaient pas suffisamment souvent pour ça. Alors attendre le lendemain ? Quelle image cela donnerait-il de lui ?

Tout de même inquiet pour cette histoire, il décida d'aller voir la caméra en question. Spanner le suivait de près et il lui montra lui-même que l'appareil était proprement branché et que rien n'avait été manipulé. L'autre jeune homme ajusta alors ses lunettes et prêta attention au câblage.

« Dis moi, tu étais seul ? » La voix de Spanner lui soufflait dans le cou si bien qu'il en eut un sursaut. Il se tourna immédiatement vers le blond qui le colla contre le mur, fourrant son nez dans le creux de son épaule. « T'as un parfum sucré sur toi, c'est rare, » ajouta-t-il. Ses mains tinrent la taille du japonais afin qu'il ne puisse pas se dépêtrer. « Et puis tu n'étais pas encore couché. »

Irie sentit le rouge venir à ses joues. « C-C'est parce qu'elles m'ont demandé de prendre une douche ! Il le faut bien après tout ! » Il sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos quand les mains bouillantes du technicien passèrent à même la peau. « Lâche-moi maintenant ! » souffla-t-il.

Irie se sentit mal. Si jamais Byakuran voyait ça, il ne saurait expliquer clairement le comportement de son ami sans que ça ne paraisse trop ambigu. Il tenta une ou deux fois de résister à la force de Spanner mais celui-ci était apparemment bien déterminé à lui faire cracher le morceau, et le bon. Mais le japonais ne pouvait définitivement pas avouer qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un partenaire pour la nuit. Il laissa alors tomber toute résistance vaine. Spanner, qui prit ça pour une autorisation, en profita pour voler ses lèvres.

« Ca faisait longtemps, » sourit-il, « que tu ne t'étais pas laissé faire. » A cette phrase, Shoichi eut un énorme soubresaut qui le fit glapir.

« Spanner ! Arrête ! » hoqueta Irie, se sentant mal. « Il… Il n'y a jamais rien eu ! »

« Pourtant, lorsque tu avais débarqué dans ma loge cette fois-là, tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir qu'il n'y ait rien. »

Irie manqua un battement. Il envoya à son ami le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve et attrapa violemment ses mains pour y planter ses ongles. Le technicien gémit de douleur et retira alors rapidement ses paumes endolories. Il eut une mine de chien battu mais Irie n'en eut que faire.

Il aurait préféré que Spanner oublie cet incident et surtout qu'il ne lui rappela pas, surtout pas maintenant. Irie n'avait pas été dans son état normal ce soir-là. Pour preuve, il ne se rappelait toujours de rien.

Après un mois d'abstinence et surtout sans Byakuran, Irie avait quelque peu perdu de sa joie. Son boss lui manquait. Énormément. Ses deux subalternes lui avaient alors conseillé de sortir un peu, se détendre, au lieu de s'enfoncer dans le travail. Il avait eu le malheur de suivre ce conseil.

Complètement bourré, il avait atterri par il ne savait quel moyen chez Spanner et... voilà.

A ce moment là, il avait eu besoin d'amour et nul doute qu'il eut crié le nom de son amant plutôt que celui de son ami ce soir là.

« Ne dis plus rien, » lui ordonna Irie alors qu'il le repoussait enfin. "Juste... oublie !"

« Me demander d'oublier ? Shoichi, tu exagères ! Tu paraissais si bi– »

Irie lui avait plaqué la main devant la bouche, lui intimant plus que sévèrement de se taire maintenant. Son regard était une menace. Une menace claire et réelle. Nul doute qu'avec tant de colère, le japonais était capable de lui arracher la langue s'il continuait à prononcer le moindre mot. Le blond déglutit puis un sourire germa sur ses lèvres. Au moins ses paroles avaient de l'effet. Ne disait-on pas que seule la vérité blessait ? Il savait qu'Irie se sentait coupable de quelque chose pour cette nuit-là, mais coupable de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais ferait tout pour le découvrir. Il était essentiel de pousser le jeune homme à bout. Et quel meilleur moment que celui-ci ? Les conditions nécessaires étaient réunies : il était crevé, un brin excité et surtout maintenant, hors-de-lui.

« Que ce soit clair entre nous, monsieur le technicien, il n'y a eu et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, compris ? »

Pensant le message clair, Irie sortit des bras de son ami et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'avait presque jamais ressenti de telles émotions. Il se sentait littéralement trahi et il se dégoûtait. C'était un incident qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à tirer au clair mais dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir.

D'après les dires de Spanner, cette soirée avait été folklorique. Il fallait dire qu'il était complètement bourré. Mais même si aucune donnée n'était restée enregistrée dans son cerveau, le fait qu'il se soit réveillé aux côtés de Spanner le lendemain matin expliquait bien tout.

« Pourtant il y a eu ! »

Irie claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, ne voulant pas entendre ce que Spanner lui lançait. Il s'y adossa et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment allait-il s'expliquer devant Byakuran ? Déjà, avait-il tout entendu ou ne serait-ce que vu ? Il se sentait mal, pris de nausée et tellement en colère contre lui-même.

Le japonais prit soin de verrouiller la porte, espérant ainsi que le blond ne puisse plus entrer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


	6. Trahison ! Partie 2

**Suspicions**

**Auteur :****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom :**Reborn!

**Couple :**10051

**Genre :**Romance.

**Rating : **T – Si tout va bien… xD

**Résumé :**Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Un jour… non. Rien... on ne les aura pas un jour.

**Note : **Taaho : Merci énormément pour tous vos commentaires ! ^^ Ils nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Désolée de mettre du temps à poster les chapitres ! Azili et moi sommes dorénavant séparées alors… 7h de décalage horaire ne nous facilite pas vraiment à nous retrouver. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fanfic étant totalement écrite, il y aura aucun risque d'arrêt de la fic… juste un rythme très lent et irrégulier de parution~

**Sur ce, have fun !**

**Chapitre 6 – Trahison ! Partie 2**

La caméra devant la chambre d'Irie avait lâché ? C'était plutôt un coup de chance pour le parrain, personne ne l'avait donc vu entrer dans la chambre. Puis, même si cela avait été le cas, il n'avait en rien à se justifier. Il pouvait très bien aller rendre visite à son second en pleine nuit.

La conversation des deux jeunes hommes n'avait rien de bien passionnant ; Byakuran commençait déjà à se languir. Il était plutôt du genre à avoir besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Là, ça allait être difficile. Il était à présent coincé dans la salle de bain à écouter leur dialogue, et il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la douche au risque de révéler sa présence. Compter les petits carreaux de la mosaïque n'allait certainement pas le divertir. Il espérait que le problème technique allait bientôt être résolu et que son amant viendrait rapidement le retrouver.

Soudain, il entendit les voix s'éloigner un peu. Le boss des Millefiore en profita pour passer la tête à l'encadrement de la porte pour observer un peu ce qu'il se passait. Il put constater que ses deux subordonnés étaient sortis de la chambre pour regarder de plus près la caméra défectueuse. Il en profita pour rapidement ramasser ses affaires qu'il avait éparpillées un peu partout dans les quartiers d'Irie. Si cela devait durer longtemps, il préférait être habillé plutôt que de risquer d'attraper froid parce qu'il était à moitié nu sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Et puis, ça paraitrait moins louche de sortir habillé qu'avec rien sur le dos si besoin était.

En revenant sur ses pas pour regagner sa cachette, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fut témoin d'une scène peu banale ; scène dont il aurait préféré ne jamais être témoin. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce genre de chose puisse arriver. Il connaissait suffisamment Shoichi pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre volage et encore moins quand son amant risquait de découvrir la chose. En revanche, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ce Spanner. Il l'avait engagé sur les recommandations de son bras droit, mais à présent il se demandait si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. Avait-il eu une histoire avant avec ? Byakuran secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées. On parlait de Sho-chan et pas de la première trainée du coin après tout. Et puis, prude comme il était, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup.

Cependant, cette scène l'avait un peu refroidi. Même s'il ne doutait pas d'Irie, cela avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide et avait fait évaporer toute l'excitation et désir du moment, laissant place à la fatigue du voyage. Il en fallait beaucoup pour calmer ses ardeurs, et cette image d'Irie plaqué par un autre que lui sur un mur avait presque eu l'effet d'un traumatisme pour lui. Il se rhabilla au cas ou le problème devait s'éterniser.

Mais Byakuran n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était au tour de ses oreilles d'être sous le choc. Comment ça cela faisait longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu depuis longtemps ?

Cette phrase avait piqué la curiosité du boss des Millefiore, et il avait une irrésistible envie de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait véritablement entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais impossible de révéler sa présence comme cela. Il passerait pour quoi auprès de ses subalternes si, d'un seul coup seul, il sortait de la salle de bain de son bras droit légèrement débraillé ? Il perdrait certainement en crédibilité face à ce Spanner. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant un de ses employés. Surtout si c'était pour faire une crise de jalousie. En plus, Irie risquait aussi de perdre en vraisemblance et des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait bénéficié d'une promotion canapé avaient de fortes chances de commencer à circuler. Il ne devait pas ternir leur réputation. Parfois, ce genre de chose ne tenait qu'à peu de chose, et certains pourraient se sentir des ailes et déclarer un conflit pour obtenir le pouvoir.

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs avait réussi à lutter contre son envie de s'incruster dans la conversation quand le mécanicien enfonça de nouveau le clou. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir ? Est-ce qu'à force de fréquenter Irie, Byakuran avait réussi à le pervertir au point que celui-ci court dans les bras d'un autre pendant son absence ? Il ne pouvait pas s'abstenir comme lui ? Décidément, les apparences étaient trompeuses. A première vue, on aurait plutôt imaginé que, dans leur couple, ce fut Byakuran le plus volage des deux. Finalement, le japonais se révélait être l'infidèle ? Etait-ce vraiment cela ? Le boss des Millefiore ne voulait pas le croire. Malgré ce qu'il entendait, il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. Il n'était pas la personne la plus compréhensive du monde, mais il était prêt à écouter ce que son amant aurait à lui dire. Car celui-ci semblait plutôt repousser Spanner. Peut-être que le jeune homme s'était fait des films tout seul.

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieur, jusqu'à se la faire saigner. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour garder son calme. La douleur l'empêchait de commettre un acte irréfléchi. Même s'il était toujours d'apparence paisible, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Et quand sa colère éclatait, cela pouvait faire très mal.

Mais soudain, la réponse qu'Irie donna finit par l'achever. « Oublie ». Cela confirmait-il qu'il y avait eu quelque chose ? Son cœur se serra. Les seuls fois ou son cœur se manifestait était quand cela concernait Shoichi. C'était grâce à lui qu'il savait que malgré tout, il pouvait ressentir des émotions fortes. Il se sentait humain avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui. Alors, il n'allait certainement pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Au contraire. Il allait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à certains jeux avec lui.

Il inspira profondément pour se détendre et masquer ses réelles émotions. Il ne voulait pas montrer à son amant que ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait fait du mal. Cependant, il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre les jours suivant. Il attendit tranquillement assis que celui-ci le rejoigne ou s'éloigne de la chambre.

Le ton monta entre les deux jeunes hommes. Même si cela enfonçait un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, Byakuran ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. D'abord, parce que par dessus tout, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et ensuite, parce qu'il était difficile ne de pas les entendre maintenant qu'Irie s'était presque mis en colère. A ce stade, il allait réveiller tout le couloir.

Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Shoichi se mettre en colère. Même lui n'avait pas réussi à le pousser à bout comme cela. La fatigue devait y être pour quelque chose. Mais sa réaction le laissa perplexe, et lui donnait de plus en plus envie de savoir ce qu'il cachait et ce qu'il ressentait. Car c'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas que Byakuran entende quelque chose. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à savoir pour quelles raisons. Était-ce pour ne pas que son boss réalise qu'il l'avait trahi ? Ou bien parce qu'il culpabilisait ? Il aurait tellement voulu être dans la tête d'Irie pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement pour lui, son don était de traverser les dimensions, et non l'esprit des gens.

La porte se claqua et le silence se fit entendre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait bouger de la salle de bain ou non. Dans l'hésitation, il préféra rester où il était. Son amant finirait bien par venir. Puis il entendit la porte se verrouiller.

Byakuran attendit donc que son amant fasse le premier pas. Attendre. C'est bien tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Peut-être avait-il d'ailleurs trop attendu ? Avait-il trop attendu pour venir rejoindre son bras droit au Japon ? S'il n'était pas resté bien sagement en Italie pour remplir ses fonctions de parrain et avait écouté dès le début ses pulsions, est-ce que Irie aurait commis cette faute ?

Il n'aimait pourtant pas attendre. D'ailleurs, toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui rappelèrent pourquoi il était impatient. Avoir tout, tout de suite était quand même bien mieux que plus tard…

_**Taahoma et Azili**_


	7. Aveu ?

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom : **Reborn!

**Couple : **10051

**Genre : **Romance.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Pas à nous. Ouin.

**Note :** Vous voulez un peu de OOC ? Vous voilà servi XD. Merci à tous vos commentaires qui nous font toujours plus que plaisir ! Désolée du retard également, mais avec la reprise et tout le bazar… pendant le mois d'août, j'ai eu fort à faire en devoirs de révisions alors… mais trêve d'excuses ! Voilà la suite ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Aveu ?<strong>

Que devait-il faire ? Rejoindre Byakuran ou attendre qu'il vienne à lui ? Irie redoutait ce qu'il allait se passer mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il avait espéré oublier cet incident et avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. Il s'effrayait lui-même de savoir aussi bien jouer l'innocent devant lui.

Plus les mots de Spanner revenaient dans son esprit, plus il lui semblait que tout était vrai. Cependant, l'imprécision des détails le poussaient à vraiment croire que rien ne s'était passé. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Silencieusement, ses pas le traînèrent tout de même jusque dans la salle de bain, et apercevant son boss, il s'arrêta. Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et le regarda. Il eut un petit instant avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne relève son visage vers lui ; temps pendant lequel il profita pour détailler chacun de ses traits. Plus il s'enfonçait dans cette observation, plus il sentait sa gorge se nouer. Qu'allait faire Byakuran en découvrant la vérité ? Allait-il le pardonner ou bien ne plus chercher à le voir - peut-être le renvoyer ? Son cœur se serra également. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il était presque certain de ne plus retrouver le tendre sourire que son boss lui offrait parfois pour le titiller. Tout cela à cause de sa faiblesse. Et de Spanner.

Ah, si seulement il n'avait rien dit !

« Je te laisse prendre ta douche en premier, » parvint finalement à exprimer Irie.

Sans laisser le temps de ne rien faire ni prononcer, Irie sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte pour laisser l'intimité nécessaire à son boss. Il sentait les larmes au bord de ses yeux mais il attendit tout de même que la porte soit refermée pour les laisser glisser.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérer donner de lui à Byakuran. Il s'était juré à lui-même de lui rester entièrement fidèle, qu'importe si lui allait voir ailleurs. Au final, les rôles avaient probablement été inversés.

Byakuran fixa la porte. Le comportement d'Irie était à présent différent et il préférait mille fois plus celui de tout à l'heure. Ceci le désappointa fortement. Comment allait-il taquiner Irie et jouer avec lui pour se venger si celui-ci le fuyait en le laissant prendre sa douche seul ? Cela n'allait vraiment pas être drôle.

Un combat débuta en lui. D'un côté, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Shoichi s'en tirer comme ça, sans rien. Après tout, il était une personne froide qui pouvait se montrer cruelle. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait de son amant, le seul qui lui rappelait qu'il était un être humain. Sur le coup, il le maudit. Cela aurait tellement plus simple s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à blesser et même piétiner son bras droit. Mais hors de question d'acquiescer comme un gentil gamin. Byakuran était un enfant capricieux, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui n'allait certainement pas rester là sans rien faire. Non, ce serait lui qui mènerait la danse. Si au début il avait pensé punir son droit bras en le privant de sa chaleur corporelle cette nuit, l'attitude d'Irie changea ses plans.

Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte. Shoichi, juste derrière la porte eut un hoquet de stupeur. Byakuran l'enlaça par derrière et le serra contre lui.

« Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Sho-chan ? » susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il ne comptait vraiment pas laisser son amant penser qu'il pourrait partir sans lui expliquer. Au fond de lui, il voulait savoir la vérité. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se soit trompé et qu'Irie était resté chaste durant son absence, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions avec le comportement que son bras droit avait adopté depuis l'intrusion du mécanicien. Le parrain des Millefiore pouvait sentir le corps tremblant de Shoichi contre lui. Pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil la situation était loin d'être anodine, et il devait s'en vouloir.

Et en effet, la prise de conscience faisait mal.

La peau de Byakuran était définitivement bien différente de celle de Spanner. Beaucoup plus agréable et... réconfortante. Pour s'empêcher de se trahir, Irie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il réprima un sanglot. La souffle de son amant le fit frémir comme jamais et sa seule envie fut de lui faire face et enfin reprendre ce qu'ils commençaient avant l'arrivée du Black Spell. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Byakuran. Même si son envie était grande, il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire. Ce ne serait pas respecter Byrakuran. Son amant était définitivement bien trop gentil avec lui.

« Byakuran, » lâcha Irie. « Je... »

Irie fut pris de peur. Et si... et si Byakuran avait vu ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait seulement supposé qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela. Seulement... s'il avait compris ? Le jeune homme crût que son ventre allait le tuer tant le stress était à son comble. Irie était dos à Byakuran, il ne pouvait alors pas voir sa réaction.

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait eu temps et loisir de contempler cet homme. Il lui était arrivé quelques fois de lui apercevoir un regard effrayant, glacial, qui donnait l'impression de transpercer tout ce sur quoi il posait les yeux. Que se passerait-il si Byakuran jouait la comédie à ce moment, juste pour lui tirer les informations qu'il lui manquait ou alors confirmer ce qu'il pensait ?

Craintif, il se retourna dans les bras de son amant et osa un regard vers lui. Sa vue un peu embrumée par les larmes aperçurent la lèvre endolorie de l'autre. Alors tout doucement, il y passa un doigt caressant. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir mordu alors... !

« Byakuran ! Je suis désolé ! Je te demande pardon ! »

L'autre ne bougea pas et resta silencieux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se contentait d'observer Irie, qui lui faisait l'effet d'un petit animal blessé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même si Shoichi était plus sensible que lui, ce qui n'était franchement pas difficile, il n'était en aucun cas faible.

Il encra ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour le sonder, toujours en restant silencieux pendant que son amant se confondait en excuses. A le voir comme ça, nul doute qu'il était sincère.

S'il allait le pardonner ? Évidemment.

Il était loin de se lasser de lui, et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir. Byakuran était plutôt de genre à « séquestrer » les gens qui avaient de l'importance pour lui. Mais il allait peut être le faire mariner un peu pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce genre de chose n'était pas à faire avec lui.

Il s'écarta de son amant en faisant un pas en arrière, marquant ainsi un froid entre eux Son bras droit eut un terrible pressentiment.

L'Italien n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis que ce dernier implorait son pardon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il avait plutôt un petit côté menaçant et cruel. Son regard était toujours fixé dans les prunelles de son amant, et une lueur légèrement menaçante l'éclairait.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à pardonner sans avoir la moindre explication, Sho-chan~, tu devrais le savoir, » dit-il sur un ton enjoué qui contrastait en tout point avec ses gestes et son expression.

Irie ne voulut pas comprendre la phrase. Ne pas pardonner. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu supporter, ces seuls mots étaient ceux qu'il n'avait voulu certainement pas entendre. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Que Byakuran le cajole alors qu'il lui avouait qu'il était allé apparemment voir ailleurs ? Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras en lui susurrant que tout allait bien, que ce n'était certainement pas grave, qu'un moment d'égarement et que peu lui importait la raison ? Oh oui il aurait voulu ! Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Byakuran ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Irie resta muet un moment, cherchant une bonne réponse à formuler. Seulement, tout ce qu'il arrivait à trouver ne sonnait pas comme il le voulait. Pourtant, il lui faudrait trouver les mots sans quoi, jamais rien n'avancerait. Le ton de son ami avait parfaitement contrasté avec l'aura qu'il dégageait. Celle-ci faisait régner une tension palpable dans l'air.

Mais comment pouvait-il bien avouer ? Et de quelle bonne façon ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


	8. Heure H

**Suspicions**

**Auteur :****Taahoma & Azili**

**Fandom :**Reborn!

**Couple :**10051

**Genre :**Romance.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :**Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** J'ai l'impression de me répéter, et je déteste me répéter. Alors j'aimerai changer la version pour une fois et vous dire que ou- (bâillonnée, Azili reprend le micro) Non non, ils ne sont pas à nous !

**Note : **Désolées pour l'attente ! Les choses de la vie (de la vie d'étudiante s'entend) ont bloqué notre progression ! Mais dorénavant, ça semble pouvoir bien repartir ! Je vous assure que la fanfiction est terminée donc il n'y a vraiment que du délais pour la publication ! Well, sur ce : enjoy !

**Chapitre 8 – Heure H.**

Les minutes défilèrent avant que son amant ne se décide enfin à lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

« Tu... te rappelles, un mois après que je sois revenu ici, je... n'avais pas pu répondre à un de tes appels matinaux. Tu avais même rouspété, » Irie sourit à ce souvenir, le pensant communicatif. Son estomac commença à faire des nœuds et au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son histoire, il se sentait transpirer, proche du malaise. « La veille, Les Cervellos ont insisté pour que je sorte un peu, ce que j'ai fait. »

Ah ! Enfin ! Un son sortait de sa bouche ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. S'il se souvenait de ce jour-ci ? Bien sûr ! Comment l'oublier ? C'est la seule fois où Shoichi n'avait pas répondu à son appel. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi… C'est vrai que c'était plutôt difficile de répondre la bouche pleine ou après une longue nuit d'efforts intensifs… S'il avait su ça ! Dire qu'il pensait naïvement qu'Irie était occupé à travailler. Mais bien sûr… trop occuper à évaluer les capacités physiques des employés, oui ! Depuis quand Byakuran était naïf d'abord ? Avoir des sentiments ne devait pas vraiment lui réussir. Il sentit la colère de nouveau monter en lui. Bien qu'il restât calme, ses yeux exprimaient toute la rage qui bouillait en lui. Le sourire de Shoichi n'eut aucun effet sur lui et ne l'apaisa en rien. Bien au contraire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans ? Il repensait au plaisir qu'il avait eu avec l'autre, là, ce… Spanner ?

Les Cervellos encourageaient donc Irie à sortir ? Il devait peut-être réévaluer les compétences de ses subalternes si c'était pour prodiguer des conseils tels que « aller tromper votre conjoint ». Certes, elles ne devaient certainement pas être au courant de leur relation. Le boss des Millefiore commençait à s'emporter pour rien. Avant exploser, il valait mieux entendre tout ce que son bras droit avait à lui dire.

« Oui ? » chantonna-t-il sur un ton tout à fait innocent qui conseillait vivement à son amant de continuer son récit.

Irie prit une grande inspiration et rassembla le maximum de souvenirs qu'il avait de cette fois-ci, opération peu concluante.

« Seulement, » reprit le roux, « j'ai dû un peu trop boire. » Stressé, une main passa derrière sa tête et il décrocha bien vite son regard de celui de Byakuran, l'évitant ostensiblement. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose si ce n'est que je me souviens de m'être réveillé le lendemain dans l'atelier de Spanner. » Il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter que d'après les dires du blond, ils avaient passé une nuit de folie. Il ne s'en rappelait pas alors pourquoi... continuer ? Plus exactement, il hésitait. Était-ce une bonne idée de communiquer cela ? Il sentait déjà comme un poids se retirer de son cœur malgré le fait que l'attente des reproches cinglants se faisait sentir. Son patron devait être dans une rage folle maintenant.

Avant que Byakuran n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Irie s'empressa tout de même d'enchaîner.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé. Je me doute bien que tu ne me pardonneras jamais cet écart. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce soir-là. Juste... que tu me manquais terriblement. Cependant, depuis cette fois-là, sache que rien n'a été commis ! » Il espérait que son amant puisse comprendre au moins cela : à quel point il était désolé de cet évènement et qu'il le regrettait plus que quiconque. « Tu vas sûrement me trouver horrible de dire ça maintenant, après ces révélations mais... je t'aime… et… il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur et ma tête ! Que toi dans mes rêves et que toi pour me rendre heureux ! Mais je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner... s'il y a un quelque moyen, dis-le moi ! »

De savoir qu'il avait commis cet acte sous l'effet de l'alcool rassurait un peu Byakuran. Après tout, peut-être qu'Irie était juste bourré pour se défendre ou bien même bouger, et que ce Spanner avait vu sa chance et en avait profité. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, c'était difficile de résister à une tentation telle que d'avoir Shoichi aussi docile, les joues certainement rosées. Il devait être à croquer. Nul doute que le boss des Millefiore aurait agit de la même fait et profiter de la situation. Cependant, même s'il comprenait, il n'allait certainement pas pardonner à ce mécanicien. Il avait de la chance qu'il soit doué et qu'il en ait besoin à la base. Sinon, on aurait certainement retrouvé son corps coulé au fond de l'océan avec deux belles chaussures en béton.

« Peut être devrais-je interroger ce Spanner au sujet de cette fameuse nuit. Il a l'air bien plus au courant que toi. Je suis sûr qu'il se montrera très coopérant qui plus est. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement apprécié cet instant~» répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin. Puis, il s'approcha de son bras droit, en le fixant dans les yeux toujours aussi menaçants, tel un prédateur épiant sa proie.

Irie se mit à avoir peur pour la vie de son ami. Même si son comportement l'avait fait se retrouver dans la pire situation qu'il fut, il ne voulait tout de même pas le perdre. Mais il n'allait certainement pas interdire à Byakuran d'exiger des explications auprès de l'autre fautif.

« Je suis peut être le seul dans ta tête et dans ton cœur, comme tu le dis Sho-chan, mais je ne suis pas le seul dans ton lit, » susurra-t-il ironiquement à l'oreille de Shoichi. Ces explications n'avaient en rien attisé sa colère et son sentiment de trahison, non, il se sentait rassuré.

La perceptive d'avoir son amant à ses pieds exécutant le moindre de ses désirs pour se faire pardonner l'excitait grandement. Il comptait bien profiter de la faiblesse qu'avait eue Irie ce soir-là. Son séjour à la base Melone allait sûrement durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Irie se sentit frissonner de froid. Byakuran avait terriblement raison. Enfin, de ce point de vue là. Irie se serait certainement contenté de ne partager la couche que d'un seul homme. Il avait fallu que Spanner s'amène dans leur petite idylle et la ruine. Bon, s'il avait pu se retenir aussi, jamais il n'y aurait eu tels problèmes.

« Comment faire ? Eh bien~ il faut que j'y réfléchisse, » ajouta-il sur un ton en repoussant une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Shoichi.

Il finit par se décoller de lui et s'apprêta à regagner la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain qu'il fut stoppé. Irie n'avait eu qu'un simple réflexe mais lui avait attrapé le poignet dans l'espoir de le retenir. Ce geste était plutôt inattendu.

Byakuran hésitait alors entre le secouer fortement pour le faire lâcher, ou bien l'attirer vers lui. La première solution n'était peut-être pas la bonne. Bien qu'il désirât lui faire comprendre son erreur, il ne voulait pas se montrer violent avec lui. Son truc était plutôt la torture psychologique que physique. La deuxième solution n'était peut-être pas non plus la meilleure. Car cela aurait certainement signifié qu'il capitulait et jetait l'éponge. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour le moment.

Il fallait donc opter pour une troisième solution. Laquelle ?

Timidement, Irie s'approcha de lui et il eut une irrésistible envie de le plaquer contre le mur. Ils n'avaient après tout pas encore fini leur petite affaire et le boss de Millefiore, contrairement à son bras droit, avait fait abstinence jusqu'à ce jour, et cela avait été bien trop long pour lui.

Que faire donc ? C'était bien gentil de réaliser qu'il fallait une troisième solution, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Trouver un juste milieu pour quelqu'un qui avait tendance à aller dans les extrêmes n'était vraiment pas évident. Avec ce geste inconscient, Byakuran ne pouvait que penser que Shoichi était vraiment sincère et regrettait au plus profond de son être.

Après tout, il était quand même doué pour démasquer les émotions des autres.

« Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda-t-il finalement tout innocemment. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution. Et puis, sentir le contact de la peau de son amant ravivait quelque peu ses ardeurs. Mais il devait résister.

_**Taahoma et Azili**_


	9. Gamin dans l'âme

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**(... blabla habituel)**

**Disclaimer :** Rien à nous, rien à vous (sauf si vous êtes l'auteur et alors là, on s'excuse platement de ce qu'on réserve aux personnages xD)

**Note 1 : **Allez la suite déjà ! Merci à ceux qui nous suivent D Bientôt tous les chapitres seront corrigés et n'auront qu'à être posté ! Un total de 19 chapitres vous attend~ Have fun !

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour le manque d'innovation dans les titres… c'est une galère à trouver ! ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Gamin dans l'âme<strong>

Vite ! Trouver quelque chose à dire ! N'importe quoi ! Tant qu'il ne restait pas muet face à lui. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure et il ne trouvait rien pour expliquer les raisons de son geste.

Un mélange indescriptible tourbillonnait dans les yeux de son amant qui ne le laissait en plus pas vraiment indifférent. Son patron allait prendre sa douche seul ? Alors leur soirée était définitivement bien ruinée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il avait bien le droit.

Mais à le voir ainsi si tremblotant et empoté, Byakuran avait pourtant de plus en plus envie de céder à ses pulsions et de se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer. Il le trouvait si adorable. Mais sa fierté le retenait. Hors de question de se montrer faible devant quelqu'un qui l'avait probablement trompé.

« Euh, tu vas... probablementavoirbesoind'uneserviette ! » Irie avait prononcé cela à toute vitesse tant pour cacher sa gêne que sa maladresse.

« Hm~ cela pourrait être utile~ » chantonna-t-il en réponse.

Néanmoins, même s'il était en colère contre lui, le boss des Millefiore comptait bien obtenir la version des faits de l'autre. Il allait lui rendre régulièrement visite durant son séjour.

Irie se détendit un peu. Il relâcha le bras de l'italien puis alla vers un petit placard non loin. Machinalement, il attrapa la fameuse serviette recherchée et referma les portes coulissantes. Il se sentait légèrement déçu.

Il se retourna vers son boss quand un, voire deux, autres détails lui vinrent en tête.

« Euh, boss... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs leva un sourcil en entendant ce mot prononcé de la bouche de son bras droit. Depuis quand utilisait-il « boss » pour l'appeler ? Avait-il réussi à ce point, en l'espace de quelques minutes, à traumatiser et déstabiliser son amant pour qu'il en perde son japonais ?

« Tu as des affaires de rechange ? Je n'ai pas vu tes bagages. »

Ses affaires ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il n'était pas venu les mains vides mais il avait un peu abandonné son sac au milieu du désordre qui régnait dans la chambre d'Irie. C'était plutôt difficile de retrouver quelque chose là dedans, et dans l'excitation du moment, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à là où il l'avait posé.

« Mon sac doit être quelque part par là~ » dit-il en pointant du doigt un espace près du lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher ses affaires pour le moment.

Byakuran attrapa la serviette avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand la porte se referma sur lui, Irie se retrouva seul face au vide de sa chambre. En conditions normales, il n'en aurait pas été si perturbé pourtant à ce moment là, elle paraissait étrangement vide malgré le bazar ambiant. Autour de son lit était entassée une bibliothèque entière et sûrement toute sa penderie. Comme il ne prenait pas soin de replier ses affaires avant d'aller dormir, ces dernières avaient souvent le funeste destin de rejoindre le pied du lit et/ou de l'armoire s'il avait eu la force de lancer jusque là. Soupirant, il allait regrouper ses affaires, peut-être retrouverait-il ainsi celles de son boss.

Irie tentait de penser à autre chose. Son réveil affichait une heure impossible, le mieux à faire serait de faire nuit blanche. Après une bonne douche méritée, peut-être se remettrait-il dans son travail. Il n'allait sûrement pas passer toute la nuit et matinée à regarder Byakuran dans le blanc des yeux sans rien faire.

Pendant son rangement, il tomba sur un vieux livre. Il s'était retrouvé caché sous une tonne d'autres affaires. D'abord surpris de retrouver pareil ouvrage, il se demanda si ce n'était justement pas un livre emprunté à son amant. Il re-déposa tout ce qu'il avait récupéré par terre et ouvrit la page. Un petit mot était là. En effet, ce livre appartenait bien à Byakuran et celui-ci l'empressait de le lire. Sûrement encore une histoire de science fiction impossible qui plaisait tant au jeune Italien. Des histoires de monde parallèle, Irie avait toujours douté de leur existence mais ces lectures le confortaient petit à petit à croire ce que la science n'avait pas encore prouvé. Cependant, rien n'empêchait chacun d'avoir ses propres convictions.

Le héros s'approchait de la découverte. Bientôt il découvrirait ce que son père lui avait si longtemps caché ! Il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve en visitant des mondes parallèles. Découvrirait-il une autre facette de lui-même dans ces mondes ? Peut-être que déjà, un autre lui avait accédé à ce que lui-même rêvait de devenir. Ou alors, il ne rencontrerait que malheur et désespoir ?

« Que lis-tu~? »

Irie fut sorti de ses pensées par une agréable odeur sucrée. Il reconnut là celle de son savon. Quelques gouttelettes tombèrent et roulèrent sur sa joue et quelques autres allèrent brunir les pages du roman. Le jeune homme se retourna vers son patron, refermant le livre brusquement.

« Un vieux livre que tu m'av- » Le visage d'Irie n'avait sans doute jamais pris une telle couleur carmin. Les yeux écarquillés, il était totalement pris de court. A son habitude, il allait rouspéter de voir son amant si peu couvert mais peut-être fut-ce leur trop longue séparation ou alors une frustration, un désir insoupçonné prit place dans le cœur du jeune homme. Irie eut du mal à déglutir normalement. Que Byakuran lui fasse un tel coup... il se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux.

« Tes affaires sont sur le lit, je les ai retrouvées. » Le parrain tourna rapidement ses yeux vers son sac.

Irie fulminait presque. Byakuran devait sûrement savoir quel effet il avait sur lui. Sinon, jamais il ne lui aurait fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Après leur dispute, comment pourrait-il... profiter de ce corps ? Byakuran était vraiment un tyran quand il le souhaitait. Il savait parfaitement comment procéder pour titiller ses hormones. La vengeance était un supplice mais il pensait l'avoir bien méritée. Mais tout de même à ce point ! Pour se changer la vue, il alla chercher ses affaires dans son placard et prit la suite dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


	10. Gamin dans l'âme bis

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**(blabla habituel)**

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer :** Même dans un monde parallèle, ils ne nous appartiennent toujours pas (pas faute de les avoir explorés XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – Gamin dans l'âme bis<strong>

Une fois seul dans la pièce et sans personne à taquiner, le jeune homme s'installa dans le lit d'Irie, comme s'il était chez lui. Il attrapa un livre qui dépassait de son sac et entreprit de le feuilleter. Mais très vite, il abandonna. La nuit allait être courte et il n'était pas d'humeur à se plonger dans un ouvrage, sans doute à cause de la fatigue et des récents événements. Il le referma et le jeta négligemment sur son sac. Rapidement, il fut pris d'ennui. Heureusement pour lui, Irie ne mit pas longtemps sous la douche. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas particulièrement passer des heures sous l'eau - déjà que de devoir faire cela le privait de minutes de travail... C'était un vrai maniaque sur ce point là. Byakuran s'ensevelit bruyamment sous les couvertures quand Irie revint de la salle de bain, peignoir sur le dos.

Tout de même inquiet, ce dernier sembla reporter son attention sur les écrans des caméras. Celle du bout du couloir était toujours hors-service. Ce sera encore une tâche à rajouter sur celles de sa Todo list. Soupirant, il éteignit l'écran qui grésillait.  
>Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa salle de travail, il n'avait pas remarqué que la caméra ne fonctionnait plus. Pourtant, un message aurait du l'alerter si cela avait été le cas. Donc celle-ci s'était éteinte au moment où il avait quitté son poste.<br>Pour que Spanner le remarque... ce n'était pas vraiment son secteur ni son intérêt. Il passait plus de temps enfoui sous ses machines qu'à fixer la vidéo-surveillance. Et encore, l'unique qu'il avait dans son atelier était rivée devant sa porte pour qu'il sache qui venait l'importuner dans ses travaux. Alors... ?

Ah, il se prenait la tête pour rien. Il fallait qu'il se repose sans quoi il soupçonnerait son ami encore longtemps.

Il délaissa alors son travail et, retirant son peignoir pour le jeter parmi le reste des affaires encore en tas dans un coin de sa chambre, il se glissa sous les couvertures, de son côté. Il se sentit frissonner, les draps étaient froids et il regrettait presque l'eau chaude de sa douche. Mais comme si son lit avait un pouvoir, il sentait déjà ses paupières se fermer alors qu'il touchait à peine son oreiller.

Une seule touffe blanche dépassait de sous les couvertures et cela amusa Irie. Mais les cheveux encore un peu humides, il s'inquiéta de savoir si son boss n'allait pas attraper froid ainsi.

"Dis, tu ne voudrais pas les sécher un peu avant ?" questionna-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux blancs. Byakuran resta silencieux. "Tu n'es pas souvent malade mais quand tu l'es, ce n'est pas rien." Il se remémora la fois où, encore étudiants, Byakuran était tombé malade et n'était pas venu le rejoindre à leur habituelle rencontre du midi. Ce jour-là avait encore été mémorable.

Byakuran ne répondant toujours pas, il tenta de le trouver en tâtonnant sous les couvertures. Que faisait-il ? Il boudait ou quoi ?

Sa main finit par rencontrer sa peau brûlante. "Byakuran ?" A son contact, le jeune homme frissonna légèrement.

« Hum… tu n'as qu'à me les sécher, » répondit-il sur un ton faussement endormi.

"Je doute avoir un sèche cheveux," répondit Irie.

Soupirant, il comprit que Byakuran ne comptait pas bouger de son petit cocon et avait décidé de faire l'enfant jusqu'au bout. Les yeux fermés, il attendait apparemment patiemment que Morphée l'emporte au pays des rêves. Alors résigné - et sûrement se sentant coupable quelque part - Irie se redressa et sortit du lit pour aller fouiller dans la salle de bain. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir vu un quelque part et puis sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais utilisé. Cependant, les Cervello prenant soin de lui comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, l'appareil pouvait peut-être se trouver quelque part. Ce fut donc après quelques brèves recherches qu'il constata qu'en effet, il manquait un sèche-cheveux. Irie se rabattit sur une serviette qu'il tira de son placard.

Byakuran n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait s'endormir rapidement. Même si sa venue était incognito, elle ne le serait pas bien longtemps. Il avait tout de même des obligations en tant que parrain des Millefiore. Quelque part, cela pourrait être une bonne punition pour Shoichi ! Rien de mieux que d'être occupé avec plein de gens lui tournant autour pour le rentre jaloux. Tiens, demain, il passerait rendre une petite visite à Genkishi. C'était certainement la meilleure personne pour rendre Irie jaloux, étant donné que l'épéiste lui vouait un culte et le considérait comme un dieu vivant. Oui, c'était parfait comme plan.

Brusquement, il fut tiré de ses plans machiavéliques quand le roux retira les couvertures qui l'enveloppaient pourtant si bien. Irie se sentait un peu désolé de déranger son patron alors qu'il devait sûrement s'endormir.

"Redresse-toi," ordonna-t-il retint un soupir et lui mit la serviette sur la tête.

Le réveil approchait des cinq heures du matin, il était presque certain que les Cervello lui reprocheraient d'avoir veillé si tard lorsqu'elles le découvriraient avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, songea-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son amant. Si lui n'avait pas soudainement débarqué, cela ferait sûrement longtemps qu'il dormirait. Pourtant, il n'en était pas totalement contrarié.

Byakuran grommela pour manifester son mécontentement. Il semblait dormir assis. Il ne parlait pas, subissant un séchage de cheveux en force. Il devait certainement le maudire de ne pas le laisser dormir mais Irie s'en fichait bien. A se coucher les cheveux mouillés et sans presque rien... sur le dos...

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver à fantasmer sur la peau laiteuse de son boss. Il retint ses mains d'aller plus loin qu'elles n'étaient déjà. Ses yeux étaient descendus d'eux-mêmes, s'aventurant comme des pervers. Il se sentait d'ailleurs comme eux. Des idées lui vinrent plein la tête alors que son cerveau lui envoyait un tas d'informations sur comment douce devait être la peau de Byakuran. Mon dieu, il n'était pas bien lui !

Il frictionna plus fort les cheveux de Byakuran pour chasser ces idées puis, une fois qu'il pensa avoir fini l'affaire, se retira. Aussitôt libre et les cheveux presque sec, le boss des Millefiore se replongea sous les draps pour s'endormir assez rapidement.

Ils dormirent tous deux d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


	11. Les ennuis commencent

**Suspicions**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma & Azili**

**(On connait...)**

**Résumé : **Quand Byakuran décide de faire une inspection au Japon, il remet à jour certains faits indésirables.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne nous appartient.

**Note** : Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – Les ennuis commencent<strong>

Une sonnerie tira rapidement Byakuran de son sommeil. Encore dans les vapes, il mit un instant avant de reconnaitre et de comprendre d'où venait la musique. Ce n'était autre que son portable. Tant bien que mal, il posa les deux pieds par terre et chercha son portable dans son sac et une fois trouvé, il décrocha.

« Oui ? » lâcha-t-il en baillant des plus élégamment, puis il resta silencieux pendant que son interlocuteur débitait son récit.

« Très bien, j'arrive… » soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher et de chercher ses affaires pour s'habiller le plus rapidement possible. Ah, ces maudites Cervello, toujours sur son dos. Mais bon, le travail c'était le travail, et il fallait bien se montrer raisonnable de temps en temps.

Une fois présentable, il quitta la chambre de son amant sans dire un mot. Après tout, il ne tarderait pas avant de le revoir.

Byakuran, à moitié endormi encore, déambulait dans les couloirs de la base Melone un peu au hasard. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait pas bien les lieux, alors à demi éveillé, la tâche risquait d'être difficile. Où est-ce que cette fichue salle de réunion pouvait bien se trouver ? Elles étaient bien gentilles ces Cervellos, mais son don à lui était de traverser les mondes parallèles, pas d'avoir un GPS intégré dans sa boite crânienne. Elles avaient certainement donné ce lieu de rendez-vous au boss des Millefiore pour un briefing en pensant que c'était simple pour lui de les rejoindre. Seulement, ce qu'il connaissait surtout de cette salle, c'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir à travers son écran. Il était que très rarement venu ici, et il ne se souvenait plus du chemin à prendre. Cette base secrète était un véritable labyrinthe ! Comment Irie faisait-il pour s'y retrouver ? Peut être que de l'avoir conçu aidait grandement pour s'orienter au sein de ces murs. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre des panneaux pour indiquer la route aux personnes perdues ? Byakuran devrait peut être suggérer cela à son bras droit.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme finit par trouver cette fameuse pièce. En y entrant, il constata que deux femmes l'attendaient impatiemment, ainsi qu'une jolie pile de paperasse. Rien de tel pour commencer sa journée à 8h du matin… Il soupira et traina des pieds jusqu'au fauteuil réservé normalement à son amant. Le travail en perceptive qu'il allait devoir effectuer aujourd'hui le fatiguait déjà.

Très prévoyantes, les jeunes femmes avaient apporté un café fort et bien chaud, avec tout naturellement une bonne dose de sucre. Avant de s'attaquer à son travail, il prit le temps de déguster sa boisson pour se réveiller complètement. Toute cette pile était destinée à le mettre au courant des activités de la base. Néanmoins au bout d'une bonne heure et demi de lecture, le parrain des Millefiore se lassa.

Il posa ses papiers sur la table et fixa avec un étrange sourire les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Celles-ci se lancèrent un regard en coin plutôt inquiet. Elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que leur boss pouvait avoir dans la tête, et cela était plutôt effrayant. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre d'expression, il avait sauté dans un avion pour partir au Japon.

« Réunissez moi tout les capitaines d'ici un quart d'heure pour une réunion~ » Chantonna-t-il.

Les deux filles parurent soulagées en entendant la requête de Byakuran. Pour une fois, qu'il voulait travailler. Elles étaient plutôt surprises. Mais le parrain avait eu cette idée afin de diminuer la charge de travail. Les capitaines seraient surement plus aptes à faire un rapport sur la situation que tous ces documents réunis.

« A vos ordre, Byakuran-sama, » dirent-elle, d'une seule voix, avant de disparaitre. Elles se dépêchèrent d'appeler le plus vite possible pour réunir tout le monde. Elles n'eurent aucun mal à joindre tout les capitaines d'escouades, enfin tous sauf un, et pas le moins important. A plusieurs reprises, elles appelèrent le patron de la base Melone, mais sans succès.

Byakuran s'amusait à faire des petits avions en papier avec les rapports qu'il avait sous la main en attentant que ses subordonnés arrivent. Au fur et mesure ces derniers débarquèrent, tous surpris de découvrir leur parrain tranquillement assis avec le sourire aux lèvres. Intimidés, ils s'installèrent silencieusement, après l'avoir salué comme il faut.

« Bien~ tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-il parcourant la salle des yeux.

« Irie-sama n'est pas … encore arrivé… » répondit une des Cervellos sur un ton peu assuré.

« Allez me le cherchez tout de suite~ » dit-il sur un ton légèrement tranchant, mais en gardant le sourire.

« Irie-sama ! Je vous en prie ! » Elles tirèrent les couvertures violemment. Instinctivement, Irie se mit en boule en gémissant du froid. Il fallut attendre encore une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne daigne revenir à la réalité. « Dépêchez-vous, » rappelèrent les jeunes femmes à l'ordre. « On vous attend dans la salle de réunion. »

Irie ne suivit pas la conversation, se contentant de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait pour se lever. L'esprit brumeux et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, il attrapa aveuglément de quoi s'habiller. Il n'attendit pas que ses femmes de mains sortent de la pièce pour commencer à se déshabiller. Elles furent alors contraintes de quitter la pièce, désolées de voir leur patron ainsi. Malgré toutes ces années, elles n'avaient pas réussi à ne pas désespérer du cas qu'était Irie. Il n'était certainement pas du matin.

Lorsqu'Irie aperçut l'heure à son réveil, il se décida à passer la vitesse supérieure. Il attrapa sa veste blanche et quelques dossiers puis sans même regarder s'il était suffisamment présentable il sortit en trombe de sa chambre. On lui avait dit la salle de réunion n'est-ce pas ? Il se rattrapa de justesse et prit la bonne route. Un peu plus et il se serait rendu dans son bureau, comme à son habitude.

Pourquoi Byakuran ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? songea-t-il. Avait-il pensé qu'il nécessitait tant de sommeil que cela ? Irie était grandement déçu et attristé de leur dispute. Elle prenait une ampleur un peu trop importante à son goût. La faute était cependant grande, certes.

Irie prit un autre virage un peu court, il fallait qu'il se dépêche ! Il était déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça. Est-ce que Byakuran sourirait de son retard ou l'ignorerait-il totalement ? L'inquiétude se fit sentir. Que faire si la journée était ruinée ? Son amant avait entrepris un long voyage sur un coup de tête, juste pour le voir... et voilà comment était gâchée l'initiative. Lui aussi devait être déçu, voire pire. Irie aurait tellement préféré que tout se passe sans accroc. Son patron était fatigué et avait beaucoup de choses à faire et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était lui rajouter des complications. Son rôle était pourtant de lui alléger le travail. C'était pourquoi il lui avait confié ce post et sûrement pour cela qu'il l'autorisait à rester intimement à ses côtés.

« Ah ! Attention ! »

BOUM ! Le choc fut violent si bien que le jeune japonais se retrouva sur les fesses. Les yeux fermés pour prévenir la douleur, il ne vit pas la main qu'on lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever.

« Eh bien Shoichi, regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds. Où tu coures si vite ? »

En reconnaissant la voix, l'interpellé rouvrit les yeux. Spanner lui tendait toujours la main, patientant qu'on la lui prenne. Irie se releva cependant de lui-même. Il ramassa les quelques affaires qu'il avait éparpillées. Le mécanicien soupira de ce geste mais n'en fut pas découragé pour autant.

« J'allais justement te voir pour qu'on voit cette affaire de caméra, » reprit le blond. Irie ne semblait même pas le regarder. Il s'époussetait le derrière feignant l'ignorance. Mais Spanner n'était pas complètement stupide et voyait bien le jeu de son ami. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Dans ces moments là, les yeux du japonais bougeaient pour scruter le moindre détail, analysant probablement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour trouver des prétextes et fuir aisément la situation. Manque de chance pour le petit chef de la base, Spanner n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. « Pas trop eu de problèmes hier soir ? »

Il avait fait comme si sa question n'était rien, pourtant le ton et le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres alertèrent Irie. Il insinuait quelque chose... Il jouait avec le feu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » rétorqua Irie, froid. « Pourquoi aurai-je eu des problèmes ? »

Spanner fit mine de réfléchir. « Je ne sais pas, tu semblais soucieux quand on parlait de... tu sais quoi. »

« Span- ! »

« Je me demande pourquoi mais j'ai croisé Byakuran-san ce matin, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme, » fit le blond sur le ton de la constatation. Le regard d'Irie dut dégager une intensité monstrueuse car Spanner parut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir. « Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi j'imagine ? »

« Non, » claqua Irie. « J'ai une réunion, je te parlerai à midi. » Il tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement vers la salle où probablement tout le monde l'attendait.

« A ce midi, Shoichi~ » lui répondit-on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taahoma et Azili<strong>_


End file.
